


Beast Mode

by chaoticlogic



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlogic/pseuds/chaoticlogic
Summary: Pairing: Sweet Pea x ReaderSummary: Some Ghoulies catch you off guard sending you into berserker mode to fight them off. Sweet Pea shows up just in time to take you home and clean you up. However, he can’t keep his hands off you and you don’t want him to.





	Beast Mode

You heave a sigh as you pull the bat from your floorboards. Being a Serpent, you had learned that it was best to be safe rather than sorry, especially with the Ghoulies running amuck in town. Your car had run out of gas just a mile and half from the gas station, so of course you’re left to walk there yourself. You had called the guys, and despite their plea for your to stay in the car and wait for them, you decided it would be a good idea to head to the gas station yourself. After a quick text Sweet Pea and Fangs you start your journey. 

You are only walking about fifteen minutes when you come across a few Ghoulies leaning against the side of a building. 

“Well well well… Looks like a snake stuck all alone…”

You look over at them in abject boredom, ”Leave me alone… And you won’t get hurt…”

He sneers a you, “What makes you think we’re the ones getting hurt?”

He doesn’t wait as he rushes for you and you dodge his assault. The others are not far behind. You become hyper focused on the fight at hand and you don’t waste any time attacking them right back. You swing your bat around and catch one in the shoulder about the moment that one jumps forward and catches your upper arm with the blade in his hand. You growl out of anger before you lunge at him, catching him off guard as you swing your bat down over your head and catch him in the temple. He falls to the ground and you turn instantly to the next one who had been trying to sneak up on your. You whip around and catch him in the arm before you thrust your bat forward plunging it into his stomach and making him double over. You don’t even think as you bring the bat down one more down time sending him to the floor. You think you hear your name in the distance, but ignore it as you turn to your final opponent. He holds the switchblade in his hand at the ready. You fake to one side then go the other way sweeping him off of his feet and with a sickening crunch you take out his knee. 

A moment later a hand lands on your shoulder and you’re so surprised you whip around thinking it’s another Ghoulie. Sweet Pea is the one who catches your bat in his hand and holds it there. Your eyes widen in shock and horror as you drop the bat and start to apologize to your friend. 

“Sweets! I’m so sorry! I thought it was another Ghoulie!!”

You don’t recognize that look in his eyes, but you are surprised when he isn’t yelling at you about not listening to him. 

“It’s fine (Y/N)…”

“Are you okay?” you ask quietly, he just nods in reply. 

“Guys… Take care of the Ghoulies, I’m taking (Y/N) home to get cleaned up okay?”

You don’t protest when he takes your hand and pulls you along behind him, and you don’t argue, feeling too drained from what just happened, as you get onto the back of the bike. The ride back to his house is a blur and you don’t really react as he pulls you along to his trailer and sits you down on his couch. 

“I’m going to grab the disinfectant and bandages, I’ll be right back…” 

You only nod at him as he walks off into the bathroom to get what he needed. You take this moment to realize that you have several places that sting from the cuts and scratches you got during your fight. 

“You okay?” he asks as he walks back into the room.

“Yeah… I just didn’t realize how good they got me…”

“You were pretty much in beast mode when we got there… I’ve never seen you fight like that…” he says, his voice deeper than usual. You don’t think much of his change in tone and simply shrug. 

“I knew I was alone and needed to get out.”

“We were coming, you knew that.”

“Yeah but I didn’t know when you would get there or if you would get there in time.”

He holds your gaze for a moment before he brings your knuckles up to his lips and brushes them against you. You feel a shudder go down your spine at the contact. 

“You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to you right?” the question comes out in a husky whisper. 

You just nod, your eyes locked with his and desire hits you like a train. 

“Let me take care of you…” he mutters as he takes your arm in his large hands and begins to clean the cuts before he would place a light kiss on them. Each time he would bend his head and place a kiss to your skin, he would linger a little longer. Until you were out of cuts to clean and kiss and he was simply feverishly kissing your neck. You let out a shuddering breath and your fingers find their way to his hair pulling him closer to you. He lets out a soft groan as you give a soft tug. He pulls back and looks deep into your eyes before he lets out a low growl and pulls you into his lap. Any illusion of softness flies out the window as he grasps your hips in his hands and pulls you down to grind on his hardening member. 

“See what you do to me?” he growls before he pulls you into a fiery kiss. You gasp in awe as you pull away as he starts to kiss down your jaw and you tilt your head back in ecstasy, his feverish lips and hot kisses feel like fire on your skin. You let out a low moan as his lips find your neck and begins to suck and nip at the sensitive skin there. 

“Sweet Pea…” you groan out, his name on your tongue arousing him more if the way his grip tightens on you is any indication. 

You pull him back into a kiss and he gladly obliges you as his hands settle themselves on your ass. He gives a squeeze making you roll your hips into his. He groans in pleasure but his lips never once leave yours. Your hands make their way down his chest, you can feel the muscles beneath his black tee shirt before you find the hem. You pull his shirt up before your hands go lower still and your stroking him through his jeans. He sucks in a breath through his teeth as he pulls back. His hands go down to yours and he pulls them up to his lips. 

“No way… I’m taking care of you tonight remember?” 

You just nod as you pull your shirt off, leaving you in just your bra. At the action, he rolls you both so you are laying down on the couch, Sweet Pea hovering over top of you. He seals his lips over yours in a kiss that nearly takes your breath away. One of his hands finds your breast and he begins to knead it though your bra. You arch into his hand as his lips continue their assault on your neck eagerly going lower still. You feel your bra come loose and notice the way his eyes are on you. You just nod allowing him to remove your bra the rest of the way before his lips find your pert nipple and he presses just the barest peck to the tip before he eagerly takes it into his hot mouth. You moan as your hands go to his hair and tug him closer to you. He chuckles as he pulls back. 

“Eager aren’t you?”

“Hush… I like it better when you can’t talk…” you say with a smirk. 

His eyebrows went up in surprise but he sends you a smile before he leans back down to your breast. He places open mouth kisses over your breasts before he sucks one of your nipples into his mouth and begins to lightly suck on it. With his free hand he pulls your thigh over his hip and grinds into you making you arch your back and throw your head back at the friction. 

He continues to grind into for a few minutes until you feel his hands on the button of your pants. He pulls back and gazes deeply into your eyes as he slowly undoes the button and zipper, right as he is about pull your pants from your hips the door to the trailer bursts open. 

“We took care of everything! We even got gas for you-” Fangs bursts in proudly before he stops dead in his tracks at the scene before. Sweet Pea practically dives on top of you to shield you from his best friends eyes. 

“Damnit Fangs! Why didn’t you fucking knock?!” Yells Sweet Pea, rage at being interrupted killing the mood.

“I sent you a message telling you I was coming over!!” Fangs says as he bangs into something. He’s got his hand over his eyes to keep from seeing anything, but he ended up running into the recliner near the door. 

“Well clearly I was too busy to get it!” Sweet Pea yells back in rage.

“Obviously!”

You just let out a laugh as you watch Fangs stumble around blindly as Sweet Pea yells at him about knocking and privacy. 

“Baby… It’s fine… Let’s just let him leave…” you purr up at Sweet Pea

Sweet Pea stops yelling and looks down at you in surprise. 

Your eyebrows go up and you smirk at him making a light smirk slide onto his own lips. 

“Good idea… Fangs?”

“Yeah?” he squeaks.

“Get out,” Sweet Pea growls. 

“Okay!” he yells and a moment later you hear the door to the trailer shut. 

You lean up and give Sweet Pea a sweet kiss.

“Lock the door this time… and I’ll meet you in your room.”

“Yes ma’am!” he says as he helps you up off of his couch. He stands there for a moment watching as you slide your pants down and gracefully step out of them as you make your way to his bedroom. 

You don’t see the way he bites his lip in anticipation or the lust in his eyes, but you can feel his gaze on you as your round the corner. 

“You better be read to show me your beast mode Sweets!” you call from the bedroom. 

“Oh you know it!” he yells back before he locks the door and rushes after you.


End file.
